Nov Fan Fic Challenge: The memories before the darkness consumed us
by angst is good for the soul
Summary: A moment in time between Deacon's forth and fifth visit to rehab. When he had screwed up and Rayna forgave him once again
1. Chapter 1

**Wow! I finally finished it... what started out as a small story morphed into a monster. I know its a day late for the deadline, but hey better late than never! Not sure it exactly meets the story guidelines, but this is the way the story progressed from my brain down into my typing fingers. **

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**It is set between Deacon's forth and fifth visit to rehab.**

* * *

Running her hands down over her hips, Rayna smoothed imaginary cresses out of her dress. Simple in design, the black satin material hugged her curves while projecting an aura of class. Taking a calming breath, she stilled her hands while squaring her shoulders. She could do this. Her teeth gnawing at her lips suggested otherwise. She had attended this event many times over the years, though with varying degrees of enthusiasm. This year she was forced to attend alone, a fact that still left her feeling empty, but she was also unsure of the reception her father would give her. They had been estranged for just shy of a year now. Shortly after last year's event, Lamar had not only banned Deacon from attending next year's event with her, but had insinuated that if Rayna continued to associate with a drunken two-bit loser that he could no longer call her his daughter.

Pacing back and forward at the entrance, trying to control her rapid breathing Rayna blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. She couldn't blame her father for being angry at Deacon. By the time they had arrived at last year's event, Deacon had already started drinking. It didn't help that Lamar had always been openly hostile to him and would constantly make disparaging comments that would slowly chip away at Deacon's confidence. Rayna knew that he felt uncomfortable at these events, that it reinforced his belief that she was too good for him, that she deserved someone better. It didn't matter how many times she told him, or showed him that he was the only one for her; that she didn't want anyone else, he was convinced that one day she would leave him for someone who was welcomed at the Country Club. Lamer played on that insecurity, and Deacon would fall for Lamar's game every time. Rayna understood, even though she didn't like it, why Deacon had chosen to have a couple of drinks before last year's event, but what she struggled to forgive him for, for the longest time, was his behaviour as the night progressed.

He had sullenly sat at the table they shared with Lamar and Tandy and steadily drank. She could still remember how she felt as he ripped his hand out of hers, where she had clasped it as she begged him to stop. The look of pure venom on his face as he violently pushed his chair backward, chilled her to her core. Hissing in her ear, his voice dripping with hate he told her that even though he was nothing but poor white trash, she had no right to tell him what to do. Her eyes widened in shock from the look of distain he gave her as he staggered across the dance floor. Numbness engulfed her, as her tear-filled blue eyes traced his rapidly disappearing form. Sensing rather than hearing anything, she turned to face the disapproving looks of her family. She watched Tandy's lips as she spoke to her, but all she could hear was the rapid pounding of her heart. She had never seen Deacon behave like this before. Even when he had been drunker, he had never shown anything like the pure hatred he had for her tonight. He might curse at her when she pulled a half drunken bottle of whiskey out of his hand, or drunkenly curse her and the gods for making him to love her beyond all reason but he had never shown any signs of violence towards her or treated her as anything other than something to be worshipped.

* * *

Pushing back from the table, ignoring the cries and demands from Lamar and Tandy to let him go, that she was making a spectacle of herself, she wordlessly traced the path Deacon had taken. The bitter cold of the winter night was no match for the numbness that had taken up residence in her body. Her mind was still trying to understand Deacon's behaviour, while her heart was frantically trying to hold the pieces together, resisting the pull to shatter into a thousand pieces. Rayna knew that she was moments away from falling apart. Deacon's words had cut her deep, like someone had taken a razor-sharp dagger and shoved it deep into her heart. She could think of no logical reason why he said the hate filled words to her.

Turning towards a guttural moan coming from the bushes to the side, she could just make out a dark shadow of someone hunched over, using one arm to support themselves as they threw up in the garden. Instinctively she knew it was Deacon. With a degree of trepidation, she slowly moved towards him. Uncertain of what his reaction would be towards her, made her hesitant. Biting hard on her bottom lip, for a fleeting moment she considered returning to her father's table and dealing with Deacon tomorrow, but just at that moment he turned towards her. His blue eyes full of pain and sorrow. She knew that she could never turn her back on him, no matter the hurt his actions had caused her tonight. Her heart could only beat completely when she was with him. And she knew, deep within herself, that it was the same for him. They were so completely intertwined with each other that they had ceased long ago to exist as separate souls.

"Deacon?" her voice, whispered into the darkened night air was full of uncertainty.

"Ray..." the rest of her name was swallowed by an anguished sob.

Rayna watched in horror as Deacon visibly crumpled in front of her. Falling to his knees his fingers clawed at the ground while his body shook with heaving heartbreaking sobs. Without thought, Rayna moved to him. Looking up to her, his eyes plead for forgiveness as tears careened down his face. Cupping his cheek, she could feel her own tears wetting her face.

Wrapping his arms around her, he buried his face into her stomach wanting to escape into the warm love that her nearness promised. He knew it was just a matter of time before she pushed him away, disgusted at him and his behaviour and he couldn't blame her. He scratched at her back wanting to get as close to her as possible, wanting to feel the comfort her softness and all it promised one final time. He knew that he would never feel that again, that she could never forgive him. Just as he knew that once she left him that his life was over. Not physically, he could never do that not while she still lived. He would keep living but he would be an empty shell. She was his everything. Without her in his life there was no light and no music.

Her hands softly cradled his face as she slowly lifted it up to look at her. The worry that filled her eyes caused his to well in unshed tears. He expected hatred and disgust not loving concern. Her fingers gently wiped away the traces of tears staining his face, while her eyes begged him for answers.

"I...I...Ray..."

His voice quivered as the heartbreak consuming him fought with the need to lash out and hurt her for casting him aside. He knew deep within himself that he was always on borrowed time, that sooner rather than later Rayna would realise just what a liability he was, would recognise him for the imposter he was. He had prayed with everything he had that it was later, but when Lamar had casually mentioned that Rayna had not only hired a new lead guitarist but that he was also going to be her band leader, Deacon knew that his time in Rayna's beautiful orbit was ending. Gently guiding him she helped him to stand. Gripping his hands in hers, she silently implored him to continue. She needed to know what had happened, what had caused him to lash out so hurtfully at her.

"God Ray..." his voice sounded so small as he stood in front of her, his blue eyes begging her to forgive him.

"I was, just, god it hurt so much to find out that way. I don't know, I guess I thought that you needed me, that we were going to do this together but clearly, I was the stupid one. "

Frowning at his words, Rayna scrambled to try and work out what he was referring to.

"What? I don't understand Deacon. What do you mean? We are in this together, and you know that I need you"

* * *

Scoffing at her words, he pulled his hands away from her. He could feel himself getting angry again. The hurt he felt at seeing the contract Lamar showed him and the cheque he presented to Deacon as final payment came rushing once again to the surface. He never imagined that Rayna would hide behind her father, and get him to do her dirty work. Though guess once a Belle Meade princess, always one.

"Don't play dumb with me Rayna. I saw the contract and the cheque for services rendered." Unable to control the hurt he felt anymore, his voice dripped with contempt as he spat out the hateful words.

The flames of anger dancing in his eyes directed at her caused Rayna to take a step back. She was so confused about what he was talking about, but the anger he was projecting at her was making it impossible for her to get through to him. She could feel her own fury rising the more she was bombarded by his waves of anger. As much as she knew that one of them had to remain calm, it was in neither of their nature to do so. Anyone who had ever been in close proximity to them, knew that neither of them was inclined to take matters lying down. They were both quick to argue when they thought they were in the right. This had led to some spectacular fights, where they were both left bleeding from the verbal punches they threw.

"DEACON I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT" frustration tinged her voice.

"What happened? You went to get a drink and when you came back you were...hell I don't know what you were. One minute we were having a relatively good time and then, damn it Deacon, what happened?"

"Rayna just stop it. Just stop with the innocent act, I know."

Rayna could feel the frustration building in her. She had no idea what Deacon was referring to. All she knew was that he had left to get drinks, and then when he returned to the table he was in a disgusting mood. No amount of coaxing by her could get him to shake off whatever had upset him.

Hissing through his teeth, the anger bubbling below the surface, he stated "I saw the contract Rayna. Your father so generously showed it to me as he gloated about finally getting me out of your life. Guess I should be thankful that you saw it in you to give me such an outstanding final payment."

Turning to leave, Rayna reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Deacon I really have no idea what you are referring to. I haven't seen any contract, let alone signed any. And you know better than anyone I'm not exactly rolling in cash, so I can't exactly give anyone a payment."

Scouring at her words, Deacon rubbed his forehead as he struggled to control is anger.

"I saw it Ray; I saw your name on the contract. It stated right there in black and white that you have hired Jamie Bloomthorn as lead guitarist and band leader."

It was Rayna's turn to frown at the words. While she had seen Jamie a few weeks ago when he popped into the studio as she was rehearsing, she knew that she had never even considered hiring him for any part of her crew. She had exchanged a few pleasantries with him, but nothing else. She certainly had never met him to discuss signing him to her crew.

"Deacon, I swear to you I have never signed any contract stating that. And why would I? I am not looking to replace you" her voice begins to waiver as thoughts of losing him crash through her, "I need you"

Silent tears trickled down her face. Unable to stop himself, Deacon pulls her to him. Wrapping his arms around her, he caresses her hair as he soothes her.

"Ray, I'm not going anywhere... not unless you want me too"

Shaking her head, the tightening of her arms around him silently conveys the message that she wants him by her side. Gently drying the last remaining tears with his thumbs, Deacon's eyes sparkle with unshed tears as he views the love Rayna has for him in her blue eyes. He knows he doesn't deserve such love, but he is powerless to resist her. He craves her love like a drug. He silently acknowledges that Cole might be right, that Rayna is like a drug to him. But while he was willing to fight to give up alcohol, he would never willingly give up Rayna. Seeing that contract broke him, he had thought that she had finally got tired of saving him from himself. He would have let her leave him, would have let her move on without him but he would have kept loving her. He would have forever been trapped in a one-sided love affair, knowing that it was his own fault that she had left him. He would have fought to stay in her life and existed on the periphery, taking the smallest fragment of intimacy in whatever form just to be close to her. His need to be close to her, but he knew that if she cut him completely out of her life he would whither away. She was his lifeline and without her he was nothing.

Wrapping her arms tightly around him, she proceeds to pepper him with loving kisses, in between exclaiming,

"Don't ever leave me"

Gently halting her assault on him, his large hands tenderly cupped her face.

"Rayna James, I promise I will never leave you while you still want me by your side" his voice was heavy with emotion as he earnestly made this commitment to her.

Rayna kissed him passionately, preventing any further discussion. Reluctantly easing back, she whispered against his swollen lips,

"I will always want you by my side"

* * *

Just at that moment, Lamar entered the garden searching for his daughter. Seeing her firmly wrapped in the arms of the man he viewed as her downfall, he knew at that moment he would have to find another way to separate them. If she was going to insist on continuing to pursue a music career, she needed to be surrounded by people who would reflect well on him and the family. Deacon certainly did not fit that category. When Rayna first introduced Deacon to him, he had immediately done some digging into his past. He came from, lack of better words, poor white trash. His father had been to prison numerous times, his mother had worked in a roadhouse as a waitress, and his sister had a child out of wedlock to a man who was currently serving a six-year sentence for drug dealing. Lamar knew he had to get his daughter away from Deacon before he implicated Rayna in some nefarious dealings.

Clearing his throat to get their attention, Lamar stepped off the front porch towards the couple.

"Rayna, they are about to start the speeches. This is your mother's legacy, so its expected that you will be there"

"What did you do? Why did you show Deacon a contract that implied that I had fired him?"

"I merely showed him that he was replaceable, that if he didn't smarten up that you could easily replace him. How was I to know that he would react the way he did"

Frowning at her father, Rayna was momentarily loss for words. She couldn't believe that her father would treat the man she loved in such a way.

"You had no right to do that. My music is my business, who I hire or not hire has nothing to do with you. Deacon is going nowhere. When will you accept that? He is the man I love, and who is an incredible musician, I am lucky to have him in my life, both personally and professionally. If you can't respect that, well you are no longer welcome in my life!"

Intertwining her fingers with Deacon's, they silently walked past Lamar away from the building.

Little did Rayna know that that particular night would feed Deacon's demons. The darkness that taunted Deacon finally broke free, causing him to drink more and more to gain a sense of peace over them. Fighting back tears, Rayna acutely felt the loss of Deacon. He had checked himself into rehab three months ago. Rayna thought he had beaten the darkness that tormented him with his third visit to rehab. Her father showing Deacon that he was disposable contributed to him losing his sobriety. He declined rapidly after that fateful night, cumulating in him checking back into rehab three months ago.

Wanting to remove himself from all temptations, he had sought out a facility that was outside the Nashville region. Declaring that as much as he loved Rayna, he needed to rebuild himself with a clean slate. Even though he said that he wasn't breaking up with her, rather he needed to try to break his reliance on her, it certainly hurt like he had broken up with her. Rayna had cried for weeks when he left. She felt incomplete without him, and music didn't feel right. Slowly the hurt lessened, though it still felt raw to speak about him. The loving words he wrote to her in the form of letters proved that he still loved her and wanted her. It had showed her that he was right, that he needed some distance to allow himself to heal. Removing himself from all temptation had allowed him to get clarity, to fight those demons that insisted on dragging him down. Even though she knew he was doing so much better, that he was creating armour against all that tormented him, she missed him so much. Her whole being ached for him.


	2. Chapter 2

She had agreed to come to tonight's event as a way to distract herself from thinking about Deacon. Even though last year's event had been the catalyst that lead to him entering rehab again, and it hurt to think about him, Rayna enjoyed attending this event. Her mother had also loved this particular social event, and being here reminded Rayna of her. Knowing she had put off entering long enough, she squared her shoulders and plastered on her best fake smile.

Upon entering the main room, she was immediately assaulted by the fakery of it all. She was surrounded by people of the old money set, those she had grown up with and had been forced to socialise with. She had rarely associated with any of them since Lamar had kicked her out of the house when she was sixteen. Even when she had seen supposed friends while out shopping, they would pretend not to see her and walk past her, but she would always here them whispering about her when they thought she was out of ear shot. She had refused to talk to her father for years after he barred her from the family home, it was only because of Tandy that she had started talking to him again. She limited her interaction with him, and attending events like tonight's she only did out of the memory of her mother. After what Lamar did to Deacon last year, she was tempted to skip this year's event, but Tandy had begged her to come. She knew that tonight's fundraiser, Nashville's Musical Charity event, was the one social event that Rayna enjoyed.

Spotting Tandy already sitting at the table, Rayna wove her way through the crowd, smiling pleasantly at people as she passed them and nodding greetings. Collapsing in the chair next to her sister, she grabbing Tandy's glass of wine and took a large gulp before exclaiming,

"Why do I let you talk me into these things?"

Laughing at her sister's dramatic entrance, Tandy stated

"Because you know deep down that you love to shock all these fuddy duddies"

"True. Speaking of fuddy duddies, where is he?"

"Last I saw of him, he was talking to someone about building high rise apartments over on east side, so if you are lucky you might be able to avoid him for a bit longer!"

Raising the glass in a mock salute, Rayna quickly finished off Tandy's wine.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tandy?"

Engrossed in catching up with each other, they had failed to notice the speaker approaching their table. Looking up at the voice, Tandy broke into a huge grin when she realised who it was.

"Teddy Conrad, what are you doing here? I thought you were still in Washington."

"Washington was ages ago; I was up in New York for a bit before moving back here. I thought you were still in Dallas"

"I was, but moved back to work in Daddy's firm. I've been back here a couple of years now. Surely your momma told you?"

"Hmmm I don't recall her doing so. You are looking great; Nashville clearly agrees with you"

Laughing at his southern charm, Tandy encouraged him to take a seat so they could catch up properly. Remembering her manners, she quickly introduced him to Rayna.

Extending her hand, Rayna smile politely at Tandy's friend.

"Nice to meet you Teddy. I'm going to grab a drink; can I get you something? Tandy, the same again?"

Tandy smiled to herself as she watched Teddy's eyes follow Rayna across the room. Rayna had an ability to bedazzle people without even trying, and clearly Teddy had become entranced with her younger sister. Tandy turned to watch Rayna walk back towards them. Her sister was stunning. She had long legs that seemed to go on for days, voluptuous curves and magnificent strawberry blonde hair that seemed to invite you to run your hands through. Tandy had seen boys come and go over the years as they tried to win the affections of her younger sister. Only one had ever managed to look beyond the attractive exterior and see the real Rayna James. Rolling her eyes at the thought of Deacon, Tandy still had trouble believing that someone like him had caught the affection of Rayna. He was so far removed from everything they had grown up with, though Tandy suspected that was part of the attraction for Rayna. She had always enjoyed pushing the boundaries, and testing their father's patience. Tandy knew that Lamar did not approve of his youngest daughter being associated with someone who seemed to always be in trouble, and as a result has an extensive criminal history. While Tandy didn't approve of her father's tactics, she understood his motive. Deacon was not good for Rayna, and Rayna was too stubborn to admit that he was preventing her from obtaining the success she so deserved.

Sipping her wine, Tandy was encouraged as she watched Rayna and Teddy chatting and laughing. She could tell that Rayna was feeling a bit out of sorts as she arrived tonight. Tandy knew that Deacon had gone back into rehab again, and that he had implied that he needed some space from both Rayna and the music industry. Tandy had spent many late nights comforting her sister as she cried unconsolably over Deacon. He had been in rehab for three months now and from all accounts doing well, though he was still maintaining distance from Rayna. Tandy knew that he sent letters, along with songs he had written for her, but he had refused to let her go and visit him. It broke her heart to see her sister so heartbroken. It was only in the last few weeks that Rayna had begun to socialise with friends, she had even started singing again at venues around town. Rayna's manager, Bucky had cancelled all her scheduled appearances on talk shows, stating exhaustion. Tandy thought it was the wrong strategy hiding away, she thought that Rayna should be out there enjoying the success that she had fought so hard to get.

Hearing Rayna's laugh broke Tandy out of her thoughts regarding Deacon's treatment of her sister. At some stage Teddy had moved to sit next to Rayna. Seeing Rayna laughing freely again brought joy to Tandy's heart. It seemed like she had been operating under a dark cloud for the longest time. Tandy knew that Deacon's drinking had caused tension between them, especially with his repeated visits to rehab. Rayna had remained loyal to him through out it all, but Tandy knew this time it was different. Deacon's request for space had broken Rayna. It had caused her to rethink their relationship. While she hadn't said as much to Tandy, Tandy knew that this time without Deacon had also given Rayna the space to breath and refocus on her career. She had finally achieved success and Tandy knew that she wanted to keep moving forward, that she couldn't afford to have any scandals that could jeopardise her career. Deacon's addiction and consequently his entrance to rehab was something Tandy knew could impact on Rayna's career.


	4. Chapter 4

Teddy couldn't believe he was actually sitting next to Rayna James. He knew that Tandy Wyatt had a country artist as a sister, but he had never put two and two together until tonight. From the moment he laid eyes on her he was entranced. Rayna James was dazzling. She had a natural grace about her, and when she laughed, she lit up the room. He knew that he was coming across as a stuttering fool but every time she focused those stunning blue eyes on him, he lost his train of thought. She literally took his breath away.

Noticing that her glass was empty, he excused himself to go to the bar to get a top up of drinks for them all. Skirting the edge of the dance floor, trying to avoid the dancing couples, he failed to notice the person ahead of him stop short and ran into the back of them. Taking a step back to steady himself, Teddy began to apologise.

"So sorry..."

The appearance of the man he bumped into, momentarily shocked him. The man looking at him looked as though he didn't belong here. He was wearing a cheap suit that was a few sizes to big for him, along with a colourful tie that looked like it belonged in the 70s. He looked like he hadn't shaved for a few days, and his hair looked like he had tried to finger comb it into a style and then gave up as he realised it was futile. His eyes bounced around the room, like he was looking for someone.

Clearing his throat, Teddy once again apologised to the man in front of him. The troubled blue eyes of the stranger lightly glanced at Teddy before moving on searching the crowd. Mummering that it was fine, the strange man moved around Teddy and was quickly absorbed by the crowd congregating at the bar. Shaking his head at the stranger's behaviour, he returned his thoughts to Rayna and whether he should ask her out to dinner. He had seen the headlines about her and her guitarist. He knew what the gossip magazines were saying, that she had broken up with him. Grabbing three glasses of wine, he was deep in concentration about the likelihood of her agreeing to see him again that he failed to notice that she was no longer at the table. Frowning at her empty seat, he gave Tandy a questioning look.

"She is dancing with our father."

"Oh"

"Yeah, she wasn't that pleased to do so, so if you want to impress her, you might want to go save her"

Unsure if he wanted to disrupt Lamar as he danced with his daughter, Teddy took a few sips of his drink as he watched them on the dance floor. He could tell that Rayna wasn't pleased with what her father was saying to her by the look on her face. Rising out of his chair ready to go step in, he caught sight of the strange man lurking at the edges of the dance floor. He seemed to be transfixed by Rayna. He was moving slowly around people, trying to get closer to her. Scouring at the man's behaviour, Teddy moved quickly towards Rayna. Weaving between the tables and chairs that slowed his progress, he saw that the stranger had also started to head towards Rayna.


	5. Chapter 5

Rayna had long ago stopped listening to what her father was telling her. What could have been a chance to reconcile the difference between them, was now turning into the longest dance of her life. No sooner had they started to move to the music, that Lamar had started to tell Rayna how disappointed he was with her behaviour and how Deacon was no good for her. It was nothing she hadn't heard before but it especially stung tonight. She was feeling exposed and raw, the emotions Deacon's declaration about needing distance in order to fight his demons had resurfaced tonight. She thought she had dealt with the feeling of being abandoned and understood his reasons why he needed to do what he did, but being here again, after last year's events, made her feel vulnerable. She knew she should have known better than to expect her father to support her when she was feeling this way. The Belle Meade set do not show emotion at social events. It was a mantra that had been drummed into her at a young age.

As her father lead them in the dance, she cast her eyes out over the crowd. These were people that she had grown up with, but she couldn't be any further removed from them. Even at a young age she had known that she didn't act or think like them. Being back at events like tonight's bought up those long-forgotten feelings of being trapped. At least at previous events she had Deacon by her side. He had a way of making it bearable, whether it be a silly comment about a hat someone was wearing at the polo, or a snide remark about the music choice. Tonight, she missed his wit and support more than ever. Every now and then she would see him in the faces of the crowd, her heart would skip a beat only to come crashing down to earth with the stake reality that he was no longer by her side. She knew emotionally that they hadn't broken up even though everyone acted like they had. The constant ache for him was becoming unbearable, she longed to go to his side and curl up in the warmth of his unconditional love. But he had been insistent, that he needed to do this so that he could be the man she deserved. She knew he needed help, but was frustrated that he chose somewhere so far away and then only talked to her via letters and songs he wrote.

She knew that she shouldn't encourage him, but the attention that Tandy's friend, Teddy, had given her tonight had gone a long way to improving her mental well-being. He was nice enough, a little strait laced and cut from the Belle Meade mould for her, but he had made her laugh and given her the strength to survive the rest of the night. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of a man moving towards her. He had the same walk as Deacon, and through the crowd she could tell he had the same uncomplicated look that was signature Deacon. Even though she knew Deacon was thousands of miles away, her heart still thudded in her chest when she caught glimpses of the man's face. He had Deacon's signature stubble on his face, and finger combed hair. People milling around the edges of the dance floor prevented her from seeing more of the man. Frowning as her father spun them around, she lost sight of the stranger. Sighing silently, she wished that this song would end so that she could grab her purse and leave. All she wanted now was to return to the apartment she shared with Deacon and crawl into their bed and wrap herself in one of his old t-shirts and breath in the lingering scent of him.

"May I cut in?"

* * *

A familiar voice brought her back to the dance floor. The look of surprise on her father's face told her that she hadn't miss heard the request. Her blue eyes darted to the face of the man asking her father for permission to dance with her. Trying to control rolling her eyes at the patriarchal notion that only men can give permission for someone to dance with her. She could tell he was nervous and intimidated by her father. She watched as Lamar gave him a once over, silently assessing if he was worthy of his daughter's attention. Nodding his approval, he released Rayna's hand.

Rayna watched as her father left the dance floor, certain that she had just witnessed an ancient male ritual, which involved her father giving his blessing to a worthy man. Smothering an unladylike snort, she allowed herself to be drawn into the arms of the man. It felt foreign to be held so delicately. His arms softly cupped her, like he was afraid that she would shatter, that the idea that she was in his arms was a figment of his imagination.

"That was pretty bold, interrupting us like that!"

"Yeah, I can't believe I did it to be honest. But I could sense that you weren't enjoying yourself, so thought this is my chance to be a knight in shining armour, riding up on my white steed and rescuing the damsel in distress" he gave a self-deprivation laugh as he twirled her around the dance floor.

"Hmm, not sure that I would class myself as a damsel in distress, but I do appreciate you interrupting my father's spiel about me respecting the family name."

Pulling her closer to him, he breathed in the intoxicating scent of her perfume. The softness of her body pressed against him sent sparks of desire through his body. She had captivated him from the moment he had laid eyes on her. They danced silently, each lost in their own thoughts.

A tap on her shoulder caused her to stop. Turning towards the source of the interruption, she gasped loudly. Her breath was shaky and her heart beat pounded in her ears. Blinking back tears, she was convinced that she was seeing things. That it was just someone who looked like him.

* * *

"Deacon?"

Even saying his name felt dreamlike. She knew that he was still in rehab, that there is no way he could be here tonight.

"Hey Ray", he gave her a lopsided grin in response to the shocked look on her face.

"But..." frowning at him, she gave him a puzzled look.

Holding out his hand, his eyes pleaded with her to take it. He knew that he had hurt her beyond belief, but he prayed that she understood his reasons. Her eyes darted to the man standing next to her. He looked confused as his eyes bounced from Rayna to Deacon.

"Sorry for the interruption, but I really need to talk with Ray"

The casual use of Rayna's shortened name wasn't lost on Teddy. While he didn't know who this man was exactly, he could guess. His understated dress and general unease lead Teddy to assume this was Rayna's ex-boyfriend, the same stranger he had bumped into early in the evening.

"Um, Teddy this is Deacon, Deacon Teddy"

With introductions over with, Rayna flicked Teddy a wordless apology as she gripped Deacon's hand and glided into his arms. Moving to the edge of the dance floor, Teddy looked back over his shoulder and watched as Rayna danced away from him. Her eyes were focused on the man who held her closely to him, his arms tellingly intimate where they held her. Looking towards their table, he saw both Lamar and Tandy frowning at the couple dancing. He didn't need to know the details, to know that Deacon was not a welcomed aspect to Rayna's life.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter contains some adult content, if that is not your thing consider yourself warned, however if you like a bit of smut, read on**

* * *

Deacon's hands cupped her back, invoking waves of warmth to crash through her. Breathing in the comforting scent that was uniquely him, Rayna draped her body closer to his. Her hand toyed with the short hair at the nape of his head, while her other hand pulled his body closer to hers. Safely cocooned in his arms, she burrowed her face in the space between his shoulder and neck. The roughness of his facial hair against her lips as he nuzzled his skin, sent flickers of lightening through her. Her pulse increased as her senses flared to life. Her body recognised his and responded accordingly.

His lips brushed her ear as he whispered,

"Who's Teddy?"

Pulling back, she frowned at him, annoyed that that was the first thing he asked her.

"That's not in important... what are you doing here Deacon?"

"You don't want me here?"

"I didn't say that. The last I knew you were miles away and didn't want to see me..."

"Ray, you know why I had to do that, you said you understood"

Their voices, while still hushed had taken on a hurt quality as all the words they hadn't said to each other silently screamed. Standing still, their arms had lessened their hold on each other as their eyes wordlessly begged for forgiveness. Dancing couples nudged against them, as they tried to avoid the stationary couple. Mutely grabbing his hand, Rayna lead him off the dance floor towards the silent auction room. She knew that they need some privacy to figure out what was going on. Her body screamed for her to disappear into him, but she needed answers. He had hurt her when he had forbidden her from seeing him while in rehab. Seeing him tonight confused her, she knew that he still had another two-months left in the facility, but at the same time she was overjoyed to see him.

* * *

Pulling him into the vacant room, she dropped his hand as she turned on him.

"What the hell Deacon? Why are you here? You still have two months left there"

"You don't think l know that Rayna? I came back for you. Everything I do is for you. God, I know I hurt you when I pushed you away but it was the only way. Being near you makes me... I don't know. I just know that I need you so badly but that I am not the man you deserve."

"Deac..."

"You should be with someone like that Teddy guy, I just complicate your life. You deserve so much more than me, and I thought removing myself from your life would give you some space to realise that, and I thought... god, I thought I could become the man you deserve in your life. Someone you could be proud to love... but I... I tried Ray, I tried to be something I'm not. I tried to pushing you away, but I can't. You are the reason my heart beats."

Silent tears caressed her face as his words stabbed at her heart. These last months without him she had felt like an empty shell of herself. He was so much part of her that she sometimes didn't know where she ended and he began. She wanted him to get better, not because of some foolish idea that he wasn't the man she deserved, he was everything she wanted as a partner, but he needed to get sober so that he could become the man that she knew he was. His belief in his own goodness and worth was so lacking, due to years of abuse by his father, that he turned to alcohol as a way to drown out those voices that screamed at him that he didn't deserve any happiness in his life.

Her hand wiped away the tears that had fallen from his eyes. He looked healthy. His blue eyes shined with life and the dark shadows that had seemed to taken up residence under his eyes had disappeared. Wordlessly her lips found his. She knew everything she needed about his love for her. She knew that he would give her the moon if she wanted it, just like she knew that he had pushed her away to give him the best chance to heal himself. That his commitment to getting sober was for her. Cole kept telling them that he had to get sober for himself, that doing it for someone else wasn't going to work, but she could see that his time in the facility had improved him. He was sober, and that his demons had been quieted.

Clutching at her dress, he moaned deeply into her mouth. The taste of her was as intoxicating as any drink he had ever had. He wanted to drink her all in and then some more. Pulling on her hair, he forced her head back as he scrapped his teeth along her jaw. Her loud groan reverberated around the empty room. His lips took ownership of hers, and his tongue demanded entry to her mouth. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair and their breathing became laboured.

* * *

Panting as they separated, their eyes were dark with desire. All previous hurts and worries had long been pushed aside as their lust took over.

"God, Ray..."

Pulling him to her once again, she silenced him with her lips. Walking him backwards, she pressed her body firmly against him, trapping him between the solidness of the wall and the softness of her body. His hands groped her arse as she slid a leg between his. Grounding herself against him, she growled in frustration. He abruptly broke away from her, gripping her hand firmly he dragged her behind the partition that divided that large room. Pushing her back against the wall, his hunger for her causing him to snarl. His large hands trapped her arms above her head as his lips took ownership of her body. He kissed her deeply causing her body to flood with lust, her hips gyrated to their own dance, searching for the solidness of his body. Laughing under his breath at her, he held his body just out of her reach. Howling in frustration, her eyes pleaded for him to give her some relief.

Keeping one hand on her extended arms, the other hand clawed at her breast, pinching her nipples until they were turgid with lust. Pulling down the spaghetti strap of her dress, he exposed her red satin strapless bra. His hand burrowed in between the soft material and her heated skin, exposing her flushed skin to the evening air. His lips sucked at her breast; his teeth pulled at the hard nipple causing her to yelp in pain. His eyes silently asked if she was okay, before moving onto her other breast. Biting down on the sensitive skin, he claimed ownership of her. The resulting red mark glowed against her pale skin.

Her panting echoed in the room, only the sounds of their laboured breathing breaking the silence of the room. Pulling at the hem of her dress to get access to her throbbing centre, he grounded the heel of his palm against her. Scrunching her eyes closed, her head tipped back she welcomed the feel of his hands on her body. He was the master of her desire and she was at this moment a slave to his wants. Plunging his fingers beneath the flimsy material of her underwear, he stroked her tender bundle of nerves until she couldn't see straight. Sparks of light flickered beneath her eyelids as wave after wave of fervour careened through her. Spreading her legs wider she silently begged him to give her some relief. Dipping his fingers deep into her warmth, his fingers played her. Toying with her hidden button of nerves, he would bring her to the precipice of release only to retreat. She rode his hand, grinding against it seeking that exquisite release it promised. Panting his name, her voice dripped with want. His fingers on her extended arms pinched the tender skin of her wrists, the pain adding to her lust. Rubbing his stubbled chin against her swollen nipples she screamed at the feel of his hair scratching at her.

Releasing her arms, he spun her around and pushed her back against the wall. Quickly undoing his pants, he removed his engorged penis. Pushing her underwear aside, he plunged himself deep into her. His hand pulled forcefully at her hair, pulling her head back as his tongue dominated her mouth. His hips pumped against her, causing her hips to slam against the wall. Using his spare hand, he grounded his palm against her trapped ball of nerves. She could feel her body being overwhelmed with stimulation, could feel the crashing wave of release building in her, starting in her feet and washing through her body. His lips abandoned their ownership of hers, and continued their assault on her neck. His frantic breathing in her ear signalled his impending release. With a pinch to her highly stimulated centre she screamed out his name before biting down on her lip as she rode out the waves of ardour that followed. Grunting her name, his lips kissed her neck before biting down as he released into her. He slowed his hips thrusting against her, while his hand cupped her centre in unconscious ownership. His warm breath against her dewy skin flickered tiny waves of lust through her.

Kissing her neck, he whispered quietly,

"Are you okay?"

Incapable of words she could only nod her head slightly. Pushing himself off her, he gently turned her around. Cupping her face, he placed tender kisses on her swollen lips. Pulling back slightly, he smiled softly at her. She looked so beautiful in that moment. Her skin sparkled from the dewy sweat their activity can caused, while her mascara had run slightly and her hair was wild from repeated hands being run through it. Biting down on her tender lip, she gave him a bashful grin. While it was far from the most unusual spot they had ever had sex in, it was close to the most frantic they had ever had. Laughing at how absurd she must look; she placed her breasts back into the strapless bra. She shivered with delight at his touch as he slipped the strap of her dress back onto her shoulder. Running his hands over her hair, he smoothed down the worse of it. His finger caresses her lips, captivated by her tongue as it moisturised the inflamed skin.

Their eyes spoke what words failed to convey. Tender soft kisses marked their recommitment to each other. His large hand engulfed hers as he led them out of the room. Wordlessly he led them away from the event and away from her family that failed to understand their love for each other.

* * *

_Thanks for reading (well hopefully someone does read it!). I honestly could have kept writing this story, but to do so would distract me from other ongoing story about Deacon and Rayna. You never know, once I finish that story, maybe I might be inspired to revisit this particular timeframe in their love story._


	7. Chapter 7

**Many of you have told me that you thought my Nov Challenge felt like it wasn't finished. Well I have taken on that challenge and this chapter is the result. You will probably need to read the Nov Challenge to get some background to this chapter (in case you don't want to, basically it was set between Deacons forth and fifth rehab visit and dealt with the times Deacon had stuffed up and begged Rayna to take him back - all with some smut thrown in).**

_**This chapter will also be added to that story, so if you want to read /reread you will find this over there as well. **_

* * *

Giggling at herself, Rayna staggered up the path to the front door. Her high heels caught on the uneven pavement, and the lack of light further hampered her progress. Deacon tweaked an eyebrow in her direction as she squealed. Giving him a sheepish grin, she righted herself, impressed that she had saved herself from falling over. Sighing she gave up and removed the heels. Muttering curses under her breath at the small pebbles assaulting her bare feet, slowly made her way to their porch. Deacon bit down on his lips, smothering his laughter as he watched her gingerly make her way up the path. Knowing how independent she was, he knew she would have refused his help. He rolled his eyes at himself, admonishing the thought that he should have gone and swept her up in his arms, like so many romance movies.

Reaching out a hand, he directed Rayna up the front steps. He silently asked if she was okay. The wide smile she gave him, not only assured him that she was okay, it also sent a shot of lust straight to his core.

"Babe, good to see your dance moves are still as awesome as usual"

Rayna slapped him as she laughed at his observation.

"Come on you sweet talker, open the damn door"

"Yes, ma'am"

Rayna lent against his back as he opened the door. She gave him a kiss behind his ear before he moved away.

She briefly gave a thought to those she left back at the event, but Deacon tugging her towards him vanquished those thoughts.

Deacon's kiss spoke of love as his arms cradled her like she was the most precious thing in his life. No one else had ever made her feel so cherished, though he was quick to call her out when he thought she was acting like a Belle Meade princess. He swirled her around, slowly walking her backwards, his hands roamed over her body. Rayna could feel the familiar sparks flickering to life in her, beckoning for more fuel so she could explode in pleasure. Deacon's touch was like a drug to her, she always wanted more. It didn't matter that he had given her an explosive orgasm at the social event of the year, her body was aching to feel him again.

Curling her fingers in his hair, she deepened the kiss. Moaning into his mouth, she snaked a leg around his pulling his lush form snug against her throbbing centre. Breaking their kiss, panting with desire her fingers traced his lips. His teeth nipped at the sensitive tips of her fingers. His blue eyes dark with desire, raked over her face with a possessive ownership. Shivering with yearning, Rayna's lips captured his once again. Murmuring his name, her lips nuzzled along his stubbled chin. Breathing in his scent, she welcomed the wash of safety that his warmth signified. Kissing his neck, she nestled her face into the nook between his neck and shoulder. His arms hugged her to him, his hands stroked her back, giving her comfort while stoking the flames of her desire.

Humming at the feel of his warm hands over her body, Rayna's lips softly kissed the warm skin under her cheek. Her body swayed in time to the music that pumped through her body. The music pulsated louder whenever Deacon was near, it was a song that only their hearts knew the words too. The brief time he was away from her, her heart beat like an out of tuned guitar. It was only when she was with him that her whole body sang the music that was exclusively theirs. They swayed in time, while their lips spoke of their love.

* * *

Teddy took another angry gulp of his scotch. He had watched as Rayna had left the dance floor with Deacon. Walking back to the table, he knew he wasn't the only one who wasn't pleased to see Rayna's ex turn up. Lamar had berated Teddy the moment he sat down. He had alternated between telling Teddy about the ways Deacon was not good enough for his daughter and how Teddy should have manned up and refused to let Rayna walk away. Tandy had tried to intervene and lessen the fury of Lamar. She had apologetically given him a small smile and mouthed sorry. Teddy logically knew that Lamar's anger wasn't directed at him, after all he had just met both Rayna and Lamar, but it didn't stop the sting of his words.

In the short time he had spent with Rayna she had dazzled him. Her self-depreciation and wry humour had made the dullness of the event tolerable, but when he held her in his arms as they danced, he knew that he was smitten. Her beauty took his breath away. His hands still tingled from where they had cradled her. Frowning as he thought about Deacon coming in and ruining his evening, he tossed the remainder of his drink. Pushing his chair back, he threw a look at Tandy and Lamar before storming away. He was not going to let some no hoper alcoholic ruin his chances with the woman who had taken his breath away. He knew that they had shared a moment as they danced, and if it wasn't for, 'Deacon', Teddy spat out his name, he was sure Rayna would have agreed to go out with him.

* * *

Pulling up at a ramshackle house, Teddy checked the address he had written down. Calling his secretary, he had begged her to search the phone book for a Deacon Claybourne. Looking up at the house, he could see some soft light coming from the living room. Balling up the address, he slowly got out of his car. Now that he was here, he was feeling foolish. If Rayna was here, he had no idea what he'd say to her. In his hast to right the perceived wrong that Deacon had committed against him and his potential relationship with Rayna, he had not considered the idea that Rayna might be with Deacon. He had imagined that she had left the reception alone, after she had told Deacon that she never wanted to see him again. Standing here under the dull street lighting, he realised what a hopeful fantasy that was. Gathering his courage, he slowly walked up the path towards the door. He had no idea what he was going to say to Deacon. He knew that he had just met Rayna, but he also knew that she had made him feel like no one else ever had. He also knew that her family loathed Deacon, and barring tonight's outburst by Lamar, Teddy knew that he presented as the ideal companion for someone of the Belle Meade set.

Looking down at his feet, he pushed aside the feeling of stupidity that clung to him. Even if Rayna did leave with Deacon, him turning up here and asking after her welfare would not only show Rayna what type of man he was, it would help him get into Lamar's good graces. Lamar was such a powerful businessman here in Nashville, who could make or break a someone's career aspirations. Nodding to himself, regardless of whether he caught the eye of Rayna, he knew coming here would help him get a firm grip on the rungs of the business ladder. Just as he was about to knock on the door, he heard a muffled noise coming from the room to his left. Silently he peered through the break in the curtains.

* * *

He had never seen anything so beautiful. Rayna's face was alight with joy, laughing at something out of his eyeline. Lifting her hair off her neck, she twisted it before allowing it to cascade down again. Her hips swayed to the soft music he could just make out. Holding her hands out, her fingers made a come-hither motion. Frowning, Teddy watched as Deacon slowly stalked towards Rayna. Deacon's eyes were dark with lust, as his hands reached out and caressed Rayna's swaying hips. Rayna tossed her head back and gave a throaty laugh at Deacon's muted words. Pulling her flush to him, Deacon's hands skated up her body and cradled her. Their bodies swayed together, moving sensually to the soft music. Deacon buried his face in Rayna's neck, his lips caressing her soft skin. Rayna's moan reverberated through the room and sent a shot of longing through Teddy.

His large hands cupped Rayna's body gently, like he was holding a precious jewel. His lips gently kissed hers as their bodies continued to sway to the music. Rayna wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers toyed with the short hairs at the nape of his neck. Teddy watched as Rayna sighed and closed her eyes, her face resting peacefully against Deacon. He stood outside peering into the room for minutes, equal parts fascinated by the couple inside and disappointed that he had lost his chance with Rayna. He turned to leave and out of the corner of his eye he caught the movement of Deacon's hands.

His hands skimmed down her back, tracing the curves of her body and rest against the swell of her buttocks. Teddy could hear the muted laugh of Rayna from his position outside. He was captivated as he watched Deacon's hands disappear under the satin material of Rayna's dress. The moan Rayna emitted sent jolts of excitement through his body, his eyes widened as he watched Rayna slowly lower the thin straps of her dress down her arms. Stepping back out of Deacon's arms, Rayna seductively shimmed out of her dress. Running her hands up her body, she suggestively cupped her red satin covered breasts. Her eyes were locked on Deacon's as her tongue provocatively licked her lips.

With a growl, Deacon forcibly pulled Rayna to him, his lips demanded ownership while his hands gripped her hips against his gyrating hips. She wrapped a bare leg around his, as her lips fought his for dominance. Deacon's fingers toyed with the edges of her underwear before disappearing beneath it. Teddy watched with envy the ownership that Deacon had over Rayna's body. His eyes darted from Deacon's possessiveness to Rayna's look of pure ecstasy. Teddy's heart thudded in his chest as he realised that he would never get the opportunity to have the look in Rayna's eyes directed at him. He knew he should leave, but he was captivated by what he was witnessing.

Rayna's hands lessened their hold on his neck as they trailed down his torso. Plucking at the buttons of his shirt, she slowly made her way back up his torso, slowly undoing each button with exquisite sensuality. Pushing his shirt off his shoulders, she took a moment to admire the golden skin that was hidden below it. Her fingers combed the scattering of hair on his chest. Her eyes danced with devilment as she gently pulled on his chest hair. Shrugging the shirt off, his hands stilled her teasing hands. Lifting her palm to his lips he softly kissing the skin.

* * *

Teddy could see the look of love on Deacon's face as he breathed her name. Rayna traced the lines of his face before kissing him. Like a dance they had danced a thousand times, they moved as one as Deacon lifted Rayna up as she tangled her long legs around his hips. Their lips wordlessly spoke of their longing as Deacon shuffled them towards the dinning room table. Gently placing her on the table, Deacon cupped her face as he gently kissed her upturned face. Stepping back slightly, his hands trailed down her body, down over her hips and thighs. His fingers lightly stroked her skin as he leisurely made his way back up her body. Squirming on the table, she longed for him to be more forceful with his touch but loving the sparks of lust that burst through her every time he softly caressed her. Sighing loudly, she lent back on her arms as she thrust her chest towards him, silently begging him to touch her.

Leaning in he hovered above her prone body, his warm breath on her neck sending shivers through her. Her skin could feel the waves of warmth emitted from his body even though he wasn't touching her. She breathlessly moaned his name as she ran her high heeled foot up his leg. His hands reached behind her as he undid her bra in one quick moment. The cool air of the room washed over her enflamed breasts causing her to groan with wanting.

Teddy could hear his excited breath as shuffled his stance. Readjusting himself, he willed himself to remain calm. Seeing Rayna's breasts had sent a rush of lust straight to his loins. He had never seen anything so stunning. His hands twitched to cup them as his mouth watered with longing to suck the ample flesh into his mouth.

* * *

Deacon moved slowly down her naked torso his body hovered above her teasing her with his hot breath. Rayna panted as Deacon lick his lips as he watched her heaving breasts. His eyes captured his while his tongue slowly lapped at her nipple. Her hips involuntarily thrusted forward as she cursed his name. Her head fell backwards as his tongue toyed with her other nipple. She could feel her centre clutching as it begged to be touched. Panting she scrunched her eyes closed as the tip of his tongue circled her nipple, causing it to become painfully erect. His lips fastened on it. Slowly and exquisitely he pulled the taut nub into his mouth. His tongue alternatively lapped and toyed with the sensitive bundle. Her fingers clawed at the tables surface as her hips constantly gyrated pleading for his attention.

Her groans filled the room as Deacon alternated between her breasts. His fingers pinched and pulled in time with his mouth. Rayna pleaded with him. Her body implored for release but welcomed the excruciating teasing. With one final pull of her tortured nibble, Deacon released his hold as he painstakingly kissed and nuzzled his way down her body. His hovered above her throbbing centre. Blowing softly against her, she squeaked as her hips thrusted towards his mouth. Quietly laughing at her response, his fingers hooked on the flimsy material of her underwear. He unhurriedly moved the material down her body, placing soft kisses on her inner thighs as he removed them off her. His hands teasingly caressed her skin as he made his way back up her long legs. He nipped at the soft skin of her inner thighs as his hands rubbed over her thighs.

Kneeling, he gently placed her leg over his shoulder as he lent in and blew on her aching centre. Her arms quaked as she gave a throaty scream. His mouth kissed her as his tongue lapped at her nub of nerves. Crumpling flat against the table, her fingers tangled in his hair as he drank her in. The leg over his shoulder drew him closer to her as she struggled to hold herself up to watch him. Her body screamed for air as she loudly panted. Her whole being quaked with unreleased explosive longing. He would bring her so close to release that she could see the gathering of stars behind her closed her eyes, only to retreat in a torturous dance. He slowly began to build her craving again, his tongue was unrelenting on her, imploring for her explosive release. Falling back against the table, her hands grasped for any solid object to grip. Her body arched as the waves of release threatened to burst from her. Her hand clutched at her breasts her fingers pinched her nibbles entreating her body to allow her to have that final glorious release. She could feel his fingers in her as his thumb skated around her nub. His lips nibbled at the skin of her inner thigh. Her breathing was becoming ragged as she chanted his name. Her whole body exploded, lifted off the table as his thumb pressed down on her as his teeth bit down on her thigh. Her body shuddered as she rode out the ongoing waves of her orgasm.

Deacon gently removed her leg from his shoulder. Lifting her tenderly off the table, cradling her quaking body in his arms. Her lips sought him out, wanting to be connected to him. Her hips rocked against his hardness prolonging her release. Breathlessly she whispered in his ear, imploring him for more. She craved to feel his hardness deep within her. His lips sloppily kissed her neck as he clumsily undid his trousers. Pushing down his boxers, he lined himself up with her centre before entering her. Her body draped over him, boneless with her release, as his body slammed into her. Her fingers clawed his back, her lips kissed his neck before soundlessly screaming into his shoulder as one final powerful wave blasted through her. His hips feverishly pounded into her his arms cradled her tenderly as he intoned her name. With one final thrust he cursed loudly as their intertwined bodies collapsed onto the table.

* * *

Teddy's breathing was laboured as he reached out a shaky arm. Leaning against the house, he gulped in large mouthfuls of air. His body was a mix of emotions. He longed to have his own release, the result of what he has just witnessed however his body was also full of jealous envy that it was Deacon who had caused Rayna to explode in such a stunningly beautiful manner. He longed to bury himself between her never ending legs and confess his undying love for her. But he knew that it was a fruitless wanting, he knew there was nothing he could do to separate them. Lamar was kidding himself if he thought that Teddy could come between them. Teddy knew that it would take something bigger to ever sever the connection between Rayna and Deacon.


End file.
